


Indirect Kisses

by Parsnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50s au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnik/pseuds/Parsnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired feet, warm breath, feelings (mostly contentment).</p><p>short Guy/Kakashi ficlet. 50s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, please look through the pre-existing art for this au which made me want to write something in the first place. It's beautiful and you can find everything I've seen [here](http://beltira.tumblr.com/tagged/greaser-au/chrono).
> 
> Also, a mercury is a kind of car.

It had been a glorious evening. Guy couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kakashi grin so much and his own ribs ached from laughter. He was warm and breathless and his feet hurt from all the dancing and there was the buzz and slight dizziness from the alcohol and he was giddy and tired and _happy_.

They made their way back to the battered Mercury, Guy's arm draped over Kakashi (if any of the others had asked, it was to prevent the sidewalk under Guy's feet from swaying in an alarming manner, but he hadn't really drunk that much. He made sure to stagger a little though; just for effect, just to make sure). Kakashi tipped his head back and squinted at the stars, waiting for Guy to finish hollering farewells over his shoulder towards their departing friends, humming snatches of music he remembered from the party.

It was already dark, and soon it would be getting cold. They sat with feet propped up on the dashboard and passed a cigarette back and forth. Kakashi watched his companion breathe smoke through his nose and thought about how the evening shadows fell on Guy's features, about his laugh, about the warmth of broad hands against Kakashi's sides lifting him up in the air and pulling him into a twirl and the beat of fast paced rock and roll and the laughter and chatter of friends surrounding them and how the taste of smoke and alcohol in his mouth would be the same, right now, as in Guy's.


End file.
